Code Geass: The Starless Rebellion la saga del otro Lelouch
by LuisaAbadder
Summary: Rion Lelouch Vi Britannia heredo los problemas de su familia, al parecerse física y emocionalmente a su tío Lelouch lo ha privado de ser emperador de Britannia ahora que nunally ha muerto, secuestrado por un grupo paramilitar y llevado al planetoide Eden 14, ha visto como la UFN se ha corrompido, sera capaz de convertirse en el ZERO que necesita el mundo? 36 años despues de lelouch
1. Chapter 1:el otro Lelouch

A.t.b: 2053 (_35 años después del Requiem)_

Erase hace una vez en un lluvioso día en el que habían muchas personas alrededor de un sarcófago donde la gente de luto mostraba sus condolencias. De toda la gente presente dejaban una rosa blanca sobre la superficie de mármol. Había personas de todas partes, Aun se recuerda de ese día el olor del cementerio, el olor a incienso y las rosas blancas…esas rosas blancas e inocentes que acompañaban la última morada de la emperatriz número 100 del sagrado Imperio Britanniano Nunally Vi Britannia la hermana del emperador de las atrocidades Lelouch.

De los presentes habían dos niños, la primera era una chica de cabello castaño que era la viva imagen de Nunally, y el otro era un joven con cabello negro y ojos violeta. Ellos eran Freyda Euphemia Vi Britannia, y Rion Lelouch Vi Britannia. Los siguientes en la línea para suceder el trono. El joven Rion subió la mirada hacia el caballero negro, un ente sin luz ni vida que se mantenía en el anonimato bajo el peso de una mascara. Zero.

Rion dijo pues, a su hermana tomándola de la mano- Yo asesinare a Zero algún día.-

A.t.b 2055 (Ciudad Imperial Camelot)

Se reunieron ahí los más grandes hombres y mujeres de toda Britannia para la congregación del mundo libre, por primera vez en la historia se elegirían a dos sucesores consecutivamente. O eso esperaba, ese día, solo se presento una de los dos, Feyda pero no su hermano. Se tomo como una ofensa, tal vez la mas grave de todas. Por ende fue electa como la emperatriz numero 101 a Feyda como la nueva gobernante del Imperio Britannian. Se escucho un estrepitoso aplauso.

El televisor fue apagado, por un hombre con el cabello de cabello rosa, ojos azules y vestido con un traje de guerrillero. A tras suyo se encontraban dos personas más, una mujer de cabello azul con un voluptuoso cuerpo y un hombre alto y musculoso de cabello rojizo. Quien tenía su grande y pesada mano sobre el hombro de un tembloroso sujeto cuya cabeza había sido cubierta por una bolsa de tela negra.

-Puedes quitarle la bolsa- dijo el sujeto de cabello rosa sacando un cigarro de su chamarra y encendiéndolo- Ya estamos lejos de la jurisdicción Britannian.

-Entendido jefe- Dijo el hombre musculoso que inmediatamente le quito la bolsa de la cabeza al pobre muchacho.

Era Rion, quien miraba con odio a sus secuestradores, su hermosa cara había sido marcada con moretones y cortadas, tenía un ojo negro y sangre en los labios. –Como se atreven a hacerme esto, hare que los maten por esto…

-Silencio, insolente- dijo la mujer de cabello azul azotándole un golpe en la cara con la culata de su arma.

-¿No vas a llorar verdad?- dijo El hombre musculoso burlándose del muchacho.

-No claro que no Baltasar, este es fuerte, le hemos torturado toda la mañana y no a llorado ni una sola vez,- dijo El hombre de cabello rosa tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y pisándolo con el zapato.- Sin duda tu mami estaría orgullosa de que aceptas tu destino como un hombre.

-¡Maldito! ¡No te atrevas a mencionar a mi madre!- exclamo Rion antes de ser tranquilizado por otro golpe con la culata del arma de la mujer.

-Aun no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí verdad mocoso- dijo el hombre de cabello rosa,- Aquí ya no tienes poder alguno, Si fuera por mi te dejaría morir. Pero no puedo quedar mal con mi benefactor.

-¿Tu benefactor?, Alguien te contrato para raptarme, pero ¿Por qué?- dijo Rion mirando al hombre de cabello rosa.

-Porque crees, a nadie le importas, nadie se interesa si vives o mueres porque tu cara es un recuerdo de un pasado oscuro y maligno. pero mi benefactor tiene especial interés en ti, asi que me supongo que él te despachara por su propia cuenta… eh?- Su conversación fue interrumpida por una llamada telefónica, tomo el móvil y contesto.- Ok, le avisare cuando el trabajo este hecho, malas noticias, mi benefactor no te quiere con vida mas tiempo, quiere que te exterminemos aquí. pero no te preocupes tengo una sorpresa para ti, un regalo de despedida de mi parte. – Eneida, muéstrale a nuestro príncipe su recompensa- le dijo a la chica.

-Claro que si Kozuki- La chica de cabello azul saco de un rincón oscuro a otro rehén. le quito la bolsa de la cabeza-Tadda!- exclamo irónicamente mientras Rion perdía todas las esperanzas, al ver a esa persona, era Zero, el mismo Zero que asistió al funeral de su madre.

-...Ze…ze..zero- dijo Rion mientras Kozuki sacaba su pistola y la apuntaba a la cabeza del príncipe.

-No te preocupes- dijo Kozuki después de que te hay terminado contigo seguirá él.

-No no puede ser…esto será todo, así terminara mi vida, moriré a causa de esto, sin nada mas sin razón alguna solo por parecerme a alguien más, solo porque a alguien le parece correcto…No me jodas… Si tan solo tuviera poder…. Dijo Rion para sus adentros. Algo despertó en él.

_¿Quieres poder?..._

¿Quien eres?

_Parece que tienes una razón para vivir…quieres el poder para conseguir respuestas_

Si, aun necesito saber que sucedió ese día

_Entonces yo te daré poder para cumplir tus metas y a cambio tu me ayudaras a resolver un problema. Debo advertirte que con este poder nunca más volverás a ser el humano que eras antes. ¿Aceptas este contrato?_

¡Lo acepto!

_Entonces yo te daré el poder que anhelas, el poder de los reyes. _

-Sayonara mocoso- dijo Kozuki.

-Entonces tu benefactor sabe que eres de descendencia japonesa eh…- dijo Rion. Kozuki miro fijamente al muchacho- Todo este tiempo el mundo me ha visto como un mal recuerdo, como si yo fuera ese hombre, pero debo reconocerlo, que muy en el fondo yo soy como él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Kozuki.

-Negaba creerlo pero es verdad, solo existe una razón para que me llamara igual que el emperador de las atrocidades Lelouch, porque muy, muy en el fondo yo poseo el mismo poder que él. ¡Y su poder es algo que no se puede comparar!- El arma del hombre de cabello rosa salto de su mano al suelo.

-¡Qué demonios!- exclamo Kozuki, las cuerdas que amarraban a Rion se destrozaron, los otros dos ayudantes de Kozuki se dirigieron hacia Rion pero salieron volando y se estrellaron contra la pared dejándolos inconscientes.

Rion se acerco a Kozuki- quien rayos eres tú- dijo Kozuki al muchacho. Kozuki fue impactado contra la pared y cayo al suelo.

-Yo soy El heredero al trono Britannian Rion Lelouch Vi Britannia….Muere. -el ave de fuego se marco en su ojo. Era el geass.

Se abrió una compuerta, estaban volando y se encontraban en una fragata apareció Zero agarrando al muchacho y arrojándose al vacio con él.

_En memoria de Code Geass: Reik of the vengance una historia de Eniasfausto_

_LuisaAbbader presenta: _

**Code Geass: The Starless Rebellion **

**Capitulo 1: el otro Lelouch**


	2. Chapter 2:El caballero demonio

Registro 274: Reconocimiento del planetoide Xilom Beta 14,000 km de la tierra, Kozuki Kallen.

Atb. 2028 aparecio un planetoide cerca de la tierra sin razón aparente, la UFN se encargo de investigarlo durante los próximos años, un nuevo mundo…lleno de vida y riqueza se le llamó EDEN 14 el tiempo que le siguió varios rezagados al mundo después de la guerra decidieron buscar un nueva vida en Eden 14.

Atb. 2055.

Konichiwa mina tan! Soy su linda anfitriona Milay Ashford con las ultimas noticias que acontecen al mundo, Primero que nada estoy muy contenta con la elección de la 101 emperatriz del sagrado Imperio Britannian estoy segura que Feyda Euphemia podrá continuar con la era de paz que su predecesora su madre Nunally Vi Britannia había dejado. En otras noticias la Union Europea ha entrado en conflicto con países en oriente medio se espera que la UFN sea capaz de evitar que el conflicto antes que se vuelva de prioridad militar. Así pues Japon ha comenzado con la instalación de dos bases en EDEN 14 con la finalidad de reducir sus gastos después de haber agotado sus reservas de Sakuradite. Y las asperezas continúan en Eden14 cuando varios colonos se rehusaron a entregar el sakuradite extraído de Edén 14, la UFN considera que es un problema de baja seguridad expreso así el Director reelecto para un séptimo periodo Ougi Kanname:

_Ougi: No veo que sea necesaria la utilización de Knightmares para contener la situación en eden 14, aunque si se incrementara la presencia de tropas de control de UFN en eden 14 las que esperamos llegaran en tres días._

Estas han sido las noticias, vamos a comerciales y al regresar, tendremos una entrevista con la Tian- Zi quien nos expresara sus razones de porque La unión de federaciones Chinas abandonan la UFN.

**Capitulo 2: El caballero demonio**

-Desterrado, alejado del mundo, en donde no hay dios ni ley, un mundo donde no hay pasado, solo futuro, si eso es mi destino, Aquí no existe nada ni nadie, solo el continuo soplar de la brisa salina, y el sol deslumbrándome los ojos, - dijo Rion mirando el océano y la tierra flotando en el cielo del planetoide. Miro después al hombre con la máscara tirado en el suelo.- Por supuesto que también estas tu.- Rion se acerco a Zero , se arrodillo para quitarle la máscara- Eres patético, el hombre que salvo al mundo de Lelouch, no eres más que un viejo inútil ahora.- Cuando iba a retirar la máscara, Zero agarro la mano del muchacho.

-Porque, me odias tanto- Dijo Zero.

-Puedes hablar… nunca había oído a Zero hablar.- dijo Rion mirando a Zero – Acaso esta es la primera vez que hablas.

-Al menos contigo, nadie más aparte de tu madre me había oído hablar.- Dijo Zero levantándose del la arena.

-Bueno ahora que puedes hablar puedas darme algunas respuestas, ¿Cómo es que te atraparon?, ¿Por qué me quieren a mí? ¿Qué le ocurrió a mi madre esa noche? - Dijo Rion mirándole a la máscara con odio en los ojos.

-Te las diré luego, primero hay que salir de aquí, buscar un refugio en donde pasar la noche.

-No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me des las respuestas que quiero- dijo Rion retando a Zero.

-Si te quedas aquí esos mercenarios volverán a capturarte, su nave no ha de estar lejos, lo mas seguro es que nos estén buscando en este momento.

Los dos se dirigieron a la jungla que se hallaba por detrás de ellos, pero en el momento que Rion toco la vegetación de la selva un flashazo de imágenes recorrió su mente, una chica de cabello verde y un hombre de cabello negro que hablaban en un fondo blanco. La mujer de cabello verde comenzó a llorar mientras el sujeto de cabello negro se encontraba inexpresivo. Termino el flashazo, Rion estaba apoyado en una rodilla sobre el suelo mientras se agarraba el ojo derecho.

-Que es esto, ¿porque está ocurriendo esto?- Dijo Rion, mientras trataba de reincorporarse, Zero se acerco para ayudarlo,- ¡Alejate de mi!- dijo apartando a Zero con su brazo izquierdo –¡No quiero tu ayuda!, ¡No necesito tu ayuda Zero!

-Es el geass verdad.- dijo Zero.

-¿Geass?, ¿Que es eso del geass?- pregunto Rion.

-Es eso que despertaste en la nave de los mercenarios, el poder maldito- dijo Zero

-Eso no es lo que dijo ella…

-¿Ella?- pregunto Zero

-Si, la mujer que me dio el poder para cambiar las cosas, lo llamo el poder de los reyes.- respondió Rion.

-¿Te dijo su nombre?- pregunto Zero.

-No, ella dijo que era un contrato, yo obtendría el geass y la ayudaría con sus problemas.

- ¿Sabeis en donde estamos joven príncipe?- le pregunto Zero al Rion.

-En Eden 14 -dijo Rion.- Lejos del mundo, que mejor lugar para alcanzar mi muerte que este.

-Este es el lugar que vio nacer al geass- dijo Zero moviendo unas palmas y revelando en la roca el ave del geass tallado en la roca.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto del geass Zero?- Le pregunto Rion.

-Porque yo más que nadie sabe lo que es estar sujeto a la maldición del geass.

-Zero ¿Tu tienes el geass?

-No, pero tengo un geass implantado, que no me deja morir por mas que tratase de aceptar mi destino esta maldición no me deja morir.

Aparecio de entre las palmas una sombra enorme, era un knightmare, de color cobrizo, elevándose sobre el suelo y generando ráfagas de viento que imposibilitaba a los héroes a continuar, Este knightmare pronunció en grave voz.

-¡Zero!, así que pensaste que podrías escaparte y llevarte a mi presa contigo- era la voz de kozuki a través del megáfono. En el interior del knightmare Kozuki miraba a través de su monitor un acercamiento a las caras de los dos.

-De nuevo este tipo- dijo Rion mostrando el ave de fuego en su ojo derecho.

-A mí me gusta terminar mis trabajos en persona, pero supongo que esta vez tendré que hacer uso de mi Knightmare.

El Knightmare les apunto a los dos pero la metralleta del knightmare fue arrojada, era Rion quien nuevamente estaba usando su geass.

-Detente- dijo Zero no sabes que es lo que pueda pasar.

Rion empujó al knightmare unos metros con una gran fuerza. Rion cayó al suelo apoyado sobre su rodilla izquierda coloco sus manos sobre su garganta. Su mirada de exaltación, su garganta se cerraba. Zero se acerco a él.

-Deja de usar el geass, solo te estas haciendo daño.

-No tengo idea de que es lo que estás haciendo, pero parece que ya no tengo que preocuparme más por ti. Sayonara… los disparos salieron del knightmare dirigidos hacia Rion, Zero se interpuso para proteger al príncipe, al mismo tiempo Rion uso su geass para repeler los disparos del kinghtmare. Hubo una nube de polvo. Que lleno la escena, poco a poco se despejo, ya no había rastros de los dos.

-Mierda les he perdido de nuevo-dijo Kozuki, le dio la vuelta a su Knightmare y se fue volando hasta perderse en el océano.

Cerca de ahí, Rion se sentó a lado de Zero el cual sangraba y el suelo se llenaba de sangre, aunque el geass de Rion lo salvo él no tuvo la fuerza para salvar a Zero, la máscara se quebró y mostro entonces un ojo esmeralda con una luz rojiza al contorno de su iris que se apagaba poco a poco.

-¿Porque, Zero?

- Porque se lo prometí a tu madre, le prometí a Nunally que te protegería a cualquier preció, esa fue su última petición antes de morir.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-A Nunally, por ella yo, hubiera hecho lo que fuese, incluso esto. Ya no tengo más razones, y aunque el geass me obliga a vivir, mi cuerpo ya no puede más.

-Zero que pasó con mi madre esa noche, ¡Respóndeme!- exclamo Rion.

-Lo siento no puedo decirte, ella me hizo jurar por mi nombre que no lo revelaría.

-El nombre de Zero no tiene valor si no eres capaz de realizar un milagro, haz que este sea tu ultimo milagro. Dime que le ocurrió a mi madre esa noche.

-No lo hizo ante ese nombre, si no ante mi verdadero nombre. Kururugi Suzaku solo ante ese nombre me hizo jurar. Me hizo jurar una última vez…- miro a Rion y le dijo- Si te pareces a Lelouch...- y con esas palabras cerro sus ojos para siempre dejando un misterio sin resolver.

_El joven príncipe Britanniano Rion Lelouch fue expulsado fuera del mundo donde obtuvo un poder extraordinario, una promesa y un misterio._

En algún lugar de la playa:

La arena había sido excavada para dar lugar a un enterramiento, sobre esta se encontraba una máscara fragmentada y una inscripción sobre el montículo de la arena… "aquí yace Zero el caballero demonio"… al lado de esta Rion mira el océano nuevamente, y desde lejos una chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos verdes mira la escena.


	3. Chapter 3:La Bruja del Oeste

A.t.b: 2019

Nacimiento del hijo del primer ministro de Japón y director general de la Unión de Naciones Ougi Kanname

Destrucción del arma conocida como Damocles.

Conmemoración del primer aniversario del asesinato del emperador demonio Lelouch Vi Britannia a manos de Zero.

**Capitulo 3: La bruja del oeste**

Rion ha caminado durante horas entre la espesura de la jungla buscando un refugio donde pasar la noche, en su mente recorre las últimas palabras de Zero, que se lo hizo prometer su madre que no le diría.

-Bienvenido a mi reino, elegido del poder del rey- dijo una chica de cabello anaranjado cuya silueta era bañada por la luz de la luna. Rion quedo cautivado por la imagen de aquella salvadora.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto en tono tajante Rion.

-Yo soy la chica que ha venido a salvarte de tu sufrimiento- dijo ella. Tocando a Rion en la mejilla

Rion la tomo por la muñeca y la alejo de su rostro.

-Ah que rudo eres con quien trata de consolarte después de que tu amigo murió.- dijo Ella.

-El no era mi ami…¿Me estuviste espiando?- pregunto Rion

-Espiando no, protegiendo lo que es mio, esos gigantes de metal destruyeron mi reino. Lo cual me enoja mucho desu.

-¿Gigantes de metal? Te refieres al knightmare.- le pregunto Rion

-Si eso Nighmaru, destrozo mi reino con sus rayos chispeantes.

-Knightmare, que nunca habías visto uno antes. Bueno que esperas llévame a tu colonia.- le exigió Rion

-¿Colonia?- dijo la chica con cara de curiosidad,- ¿qué es eso…?

-¿Qué? Ya sabes tú colonia, donde están el resto de los demás, el resto de las personas.

-Te equivocas, aquí solo estoy yo, este es mi reino, donde todas las plantas y los animalitos son mis ciervos, aquí no hay más personas.- dijo ella extendiendo los brazos mientras daba vueltas mirando la espesura de la selva.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, Me voy yendo- dijo Rion alejándose de la chica.

-¿¡Ahhh!?, Espera no me dejes hablando sola, que maleducado- dijo la chica.- soy la reina de este lugar al menos ten algo de respeto.

-Estás loca y por lo que veo no sabes dónde está la colonia más cercana, así que no me sirves de nada.

-Espera, si quieres saber donde están las otras personas te puedo llevar a donde tienen sus casas.

Rion se freno de golpe y la chica de cabello naranja choco contra su espalda.

-¡Aie!, me dolió...awuu…

-Está bien llévame con los demás colonos.

-¡Okay! Pero antes no quieres conocer mi reino.

-No, algo me dice que tú piensas que esta selva es tu reino, así que no me importa realmente. Solo quiero llegar a la colonia más cercana.

La lluvia comenzó a caer primero suavemente y luego a monzones.

-Rápido ya me canse de estar atrapado en esta jungla- dijo Rion

-Espera así no podemos continuar, es muy peligroso ir por mi reino cuando llueve hay ríos con grandes corrientes. La chica tomo a Rion por el brazo.

-No me importa- dijo Rion alejándose de la chica.

-Espera, podemos pasar a mi castillo y esperar a que la lluvia se termine después podremos ir a donde están las demás personas.

Aunque Rion sabe que es una prioridad llegar a una colonia, sabe también sabe lo arriesgado que es andar por la jungla en la noche en medio de la tormenta. Siguió pues a la misteriosa chica a su castillo, una gran cueva, donde se encontraba una gran puerta de piedra labrada en el fondo de la cueva, en ella se encontraba un extraño símbolo, el símbolo del geass.

-¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Rion mirando el interior de la cueva con cierta curiosidad.

-Estamos en mi castillo- dijo ella sentándose en una gran piedra en medio de la cueva. A Rion le llamo la atención la estatua al lado del supuesto trono de la chica era un flashazo de otra era, un knightmare de la octava generación, color negro y oro.

-El shinkiro- dijo Rion asombrado. – ¿Tu , donde encontraste eso?

-Que rudo, tengo nombre sabes, me llamo Gli…G.G.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es G.G.?, ni si quiera es un nombre humano.

-Bueno ¿y cual es el tuyo para burlarme?

-Mi nombre es Rion.

-Esto, ¿cómo lo conseguiste G.G.?- dice Rion apuntando al Knightmare de la chica.

-Ah eso es mi guardián, apareció aquí un dia cuando me mude, el me ayuda a proteger este reino.- dijo ella mirando a Rion.

-Es un knightmare, y no cualquier Knightmare, es el knightmare insignia de Zero.- Dice Rion trepando por uno de los costados del knightmare.

Rion abrió la compuerta de acceso y se sentó en la cabina del knightmare una desincronización, se vio entonces a el mismo en ese knightmare, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por su propia cuenta entonces registro el costado del asiento y encontró un compartimiento secreto, ahí se encontraba un maletín con un traje y esa mascara.

Asi que es el verdadero Shikiro de Zero. Cuando dejo caer la máscara al suelo de la cabina cayo con ella una llave de ignición, Rion la inserto y al instante el knigthmare encendió.

-Increíble el sistema aun funciona,- Rion salió de la cabina y miro a G.G. –¿Sabes lo que significa esto?

-No, ¿A caso es otro de eso Knightomaru?

-No solo eso, este es el knightmare de Zero el hombre de los milagros. Dime alguna vez has querido volar.

- ¿Como un ave?- dijo G.G.

-Si, como un ave,- le respondió Rion.

-Si- dijo ella.

-Dame tu mano- dijo Rion- Vamos, te mostrare un mundo que solo le pertenece a las aves.

G.G. sonrió y tomo la mano de Rion, se sentó sobre las piernas del muchacho, el shinkiro comenzó a correr, tomo impulso y luego despego en medio de la noche y con la lluvia mojando su exterior, El Shinkirou se perdió en el horizonte.

_El joven heredero al trono britanniano Rion fue expulsado del mundo, donde es habitado por gente inocente e ignorantes de lo que les depara el futuro._

El shinkiro encontró una señal de humo en el horizonte, era la colonia pero no era lo que esperaba, vio ahí a los colonos huyendo por sus vidas corriendo hacia la jungla, pues no podían contra los knightmares y los hombres armados. Vio ahí al knightmare de ese hombre Kozuki pero lo que lo impresiono fue que no se trataban de mercenarios si no de la UFN.


	4. Chapter 4: El Debut del Rey Demonio Rion

_Atb 2022._

_La UFN manda un escuadrón especial a rastrear a C.C._

_Ogui Kanname es reelecto para el puesto de Primer ministro de Japón._

_Xing ke muere a causa de su enfermedad._

**Capitulo 4: El debut del rey demonio Rion.**

-¡Como es esto posible!- exclamo Rion, mirando desde el shinkiro como los colonos eran masacrados por los knightmares,.

-Por eso no salìa de mi reino, esas cosas asesinan y aniquilan a la gente.- dijo G.G. cubriéndose la cara contra el pecho de Rion.

-Se supone que la UFN está para salvaguardar el bien del mundo, ellos fueron quienes vencieron al emperador demonio Lelouch, y también establecieron las colonias aquí.

Rion le dio la vuelta al Shinkirou.

-Maldita sea vengo desde mi hogar a esta roca para encargarme de las pestes que ustedes no pudieron- dijo ese hombre con la edad encima pero aun sintiéndose un muchacho en el interior.

-Tamaki-san- dijo Kozuki extendiéndole la mano para un saludo.

-Ara, Asato, así que a ti también te mandaron a este lugar.- respondió Tamaki- ¿Tu madre sabe que estas en Eden-14.?- le pregunto Tamaki devolviéndole el saludo.

-No, hace años que no hablo con ella.

-Renunciaste a tu puesto de la UFN, para venir aquí y robarte el sakuradite que extraen estas basuras. Te he enseñado bien al parecer.

-Por supuesto, y tengo una jugosa comisión para ti si me ayudas con un asunto.- le susurro Kozuki al oído.

-¿De qué se trata Asato?

- Mi benefactor me consiguió un trabajo de sicario, pero en este momento mi blanco se encuentra extraviado en la selva, nada que un par de tus hombres y knightmares puedan resolver.

-¿Quién es?- le pregunto Tamaki.

-Un príncipe britannian.- le contesto Kozuki.- Pero no es cualquier príncipe, es el que se parece Lelouch.

-¡El hijo de la invalida! Secuestraste al siguiente heredero al trono Britannian.- exclamo Tamaki.

-Así es, me dieron un jugoso anticipo con solo secuestrarlo y traerlo aquí, y el resto me lo darán cuando termine con él.- le dijo Kozuki con una cara de satisfacción.

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

-Lo suficiente como para que tú y tus hijos no vuelvan a trabajar en toda su vida.

Tamaki les comenzó a dar órdenes a sus soldados. Les dijo que existía un terrorista escondido entre la selva y que era necesario dar con él, les dijo que asesinaran a todo aquel que se encontrara en la selva. Que cooperaran con los hombres de kozuki para dar con el terrorista. Pues era menester asesinarlo.

Mientras tanto Rion miraba desde un acantilado caminando en círculos y pensando que podría hacer para huir de ahí. Primero pensó que podría usar el shinkiro para deshacerse de los knightmares pero, Rion nunca ha sido un excelente piloto, luego pensó en usar el geass pero recordó que la última vez que lo uso se le cerró la garganta y no pudo respirar, pensó en usar entonces a G.G. como una distracción para escabullirse, pero dudaba que pudiese seguir el plan, después de todo ella era muy ingenua y no conocía nada del mundo. Revelar su identidad lo llevaría de nuevo con sus secuestradores y eso era algo que él quería evitar a toda costa. Tenía que pensar en una solución y rápido, pues no pasaría mucho antes de que dieran con él.

Vio cerca de él un knightmare, era uno de esos burai que tenía problemas para pasar entre los arboles estrechos. Y se le ocurrió entonces una idea.

-G.G. necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Si?

G.G. se acerco al knightmare de ese piloto, cuando el burai la vio trato de ir tras ella pero como tuvo problemas con los arboles el piloto tuvo que bajar del knightmare.

-Vuelve aquí- dijo el piloto bajando del knightmare con una metralleta en la mano, mientras G.G. corría por la selva este hombre le seguía los talones, llegaron detrás de una gran roca. –Se acabo niña, esto se termino para ti. – El soldado fue entonces violentamente arrojado contra la roca lo que lo dejo noqueado.

-El geass- dijo G.G.- Porque no simplemente lo empujaste a la hora que salió del knightmare.

-Porque entonces no podría probar mi confianza en ti.

Tomo entonces la llave del knightmare del piloto. Reconfiguro la red para recibir las transmisiones del los soldados en el Shinkiro.

-Aquí Cabo -043 entrando en contacto con hostiles en sector dos.

-Rion miro atravez del monitor a tres personas, dos hombres, uno de ellos calvo y el otro con una barba morena, además de una chica de cabello negro, los tres caucásicos, se defendían con unas metralletas escudándose entre los troncos de los arboles.

-G.G. tengo que pedirte otro favor.- dales este comunicador a esas personas, y luego vuelve conmigo, no pierdas tiempo hablando con ellos.

-Ok- dijo ella.

-Muy bien. G.G. no se da cuenta del peligro que corre porque aun no conoce esas armas, pero está bien lo que menos necesito es que tenga miedo por esto.

-Nos van a matar – dijo la chica de cabello negro.

-Tienes razón Marina- dijo el hombre con barba- Hirano debemos retirarnos al siguiente punto, de nada serviría que muriésemos aquí si no recuperaremos la colonia.

-No- dijo Hirano mientras se pasaba un pañuelo por su calva para retirarse el sudor- No puedo hacer eso Koga, será la segunda colonia que se pierde este mes, joder de saber que traerían knightmares hubiéramos traído armamento pesado.

La chica de cabello negro miro hacia atrás y vio entonces a G.G quien le hacia una señal de que fuera para allá. Marina se dirigió hacia ella mientras los otros dos continuaban disparando.

-Que haces ve a esconderte si no te mataran aquí- dijo la chica de cabello negro.

-¡Toma!- dijo G.G.- te ayudara- y luego se alejo corriendo en la espesura de la selva.

-¿Un comunicador?- dijo la chica.

Se lo puso en la oreja, entonces se oyó una voz masculina por el comunicador.

-Que están haciendo, diles a tus amigos que se retiren de ahí al sector dos,

-¿Quién eres?

-eso no es importante ve al sector dos si quieres ganar.

-¿Ganar?, espera…-termino la conversación, Marina le aviso a sus amigos que fueran al sector dos, cuando llego ahí se encontraron con un knightmare.

-¿Cómo, un burai?- dijo Hirano.

-Considérenlo como un obsequio de mi parte- dijo Rion a través de mi comunicador. -Vendrán dos más en cinco minutos, tendrán solo una oportunidad para capturar uno de los knightmares, el otro lo tendrán que destruir, como los arboles están muy juntos los pilotos tendrán que salir de sus knightmares y continuar a pie.

Mientras tanto Kozuki y Tamaki se encontraban en la sala de mando mirando el mapa en la pantalla, cuando comenzó a aparecer la señal de unidades perdidas en el monitor.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kozuki- son dos más que perdemos.

-¿Suele pasar eso muy a menudo?- Le pregunto Tamaki a Kozuki.

-No por lo general no son más que pequeñas escaramuzas en las entradas de las colonias, rara vez matan a alguno de mis hombres.

-Entonces no habrá problema si….

_Rion( hablando a si mismo); Muy bien por lo que veo el enemigo ahora tiene dos posibles movimientos, una retirada estratégica para defender la colonia recién capturada o… _

Todas las unidades rompan formación diríjanse al sector dos ahí se encuentran los rebeldes terminen con ellos.- dijo Tamaki.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- le pregunto Kozuki- recuerda que aun tenemos que encargarnos del príncipe

-Tranquilo aun me acuerdo de mis días contra Britannia.

-Oye, nos están rodeando aquí.- Dijo Marina por el comunicador. Mientras los tres se montaban sobre una gran roca desde donde les disparaban a las fuerzas de la UFN.

-Tranquilos, hoy recuperaran la colonia. – les dijo Rion a través del comunicador

-Porque estas tan seguro- dijo Marina…

La tierra comenzó a temblar,

-¿Qué es eso?- l pregunto tamaki ¿Un temblor?

- Miarad alla, dijo Hirano, viendo como la tierra caía creando un deslave. Arrastrando a los knightmares y a los soldados. Creando un camino hacia la colonia.

-No puede ser…es un milagro- dijo Marina.- Miro entonces hacia arriba. Vio un knightmare negro flotando sobre ellos.

Tamaki salió corriendo de la sala de control.

-Tsk, parece que tendré que encargarme de esto. – dijo Kozuki , Salió del cuarto de control. A fuera se encontraban Baltasar y Eneida. Dispuestos a enfrentarse al knightmare volador.

_El joven heredero al trono Britannian Rion fue expulsado a un mundo que no comprendía, con la intención de volver a su mundo Rion se enfrenta ahora a los que lo sacaron a su mundo._

Aparecieron dos knightmare uno color Cobrizo y el otro color negro y oro. Eran los knightmares de Kozuki y el knightmare de Rion.


End file.
